Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binder for magnetic recording medium and method of manufacturing the same, a composition for a magnetic recording medium which comprises the binder for magnetic recording medium, and a magnetic recording medium
Discussion of the Background
In the manufacture of a particulate magnetic recording medium (also referred to simply as a “magnetic recording medium”, hereinafter), a coating composition normally comprising binder along with ferromagnetic powder, nonmagnetic powder, and the like is directly coated, or indirectly coated through at least one another layer, on a nonmagnetic support. As needed, the coating is heated, irradiated with light, or the like to conduct a curing treatment, thus forming a magnetic layer, a nonmagnetic layer or the like.
The binder (binder for a magnetic recording medium) that is employed in the above coating composition can play an important role in the various capabilities of the magnetic recording medium. By way of example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Showa No. 60-238306 or English language family member U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,411, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, discloses vinyl chloride resin as such binder for a magnetic recording medium.